Regrets
by Jess Mindfreak
Summary: Y es que todos tenemos algo de qué arrepentirnos, hasta aquellos que creímos tenían una vida perfecta. Serie de viñetas, hoy: Andrómeda Tonks.
1. Albus Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: Sorpresivamente, este fic me pertenece :D a excepción de los personajes –ya desearía yo haber pensado en este mundo :I**

**Summary: **Y es que todos tenemos algo de qué arrepentirnos, hasta aquellos que creímos tenían una vida perfecta. Serie de viñetas, hoy: Albus Dumbledore.

.

Debí haberlo adivinado desde el principio, personas con ese tipo de ideas nunca traen cosas buenas. ¿Que por qué no me di cuenta? Bueno, el problema en todo esto es que yo era una de esas personas con buenas intenciones pero malas para la sociedad en general.

Debí haber sabido, pero creé estratos, diferentes matices que encajaban con nuestras ideas. Mi corazón deseaba venganza y olvidé que aquellos seres que considerábamos inferiores a nosotros también importaban. Mi propia arrogancia me cegó y sus dulces palabras lo reforzaron, me olvidé de lo más importante: mi familia, o lo que quedaba de ella y, en retrospectiva, eso es de lo que más me arrepiento.

Mi inteligencia, supuestamente reprimida, se exaltó con su llegada. Él me mostró un lado de la vida que no había conocido hasta ahora. Me mostró los derechos que, como magos, poseíamos; me enseñó que no había nada por lo que esconderse.

Aprendí que el rastro de sangre que el miedo a lo desconocido, a la magia, que había sido dejado a través de la historia debía ser vengado.

Sí, me uní a su doctrina y la alabé casi religiosamente: los magos merecíamos el poder; no esos muggles. En aquel momento no vi la ironía del asunto: aplacaríamos la violencia con violencia, la esclavitud con esclavitud y el odio con odio. Haríamos exactamente lo que detestábamos con tanto ahínco. Juzgaríamos a todos por igual justo como ellos lo habían hecho con nosotros a lo largo de los siglos. Y me pareció bien.

_Lo acepté con regocijo._

Olvidé que el derecho que, como él me decía, nos pertenecía por naturaleza terminaba en el momento en que comenzaba el de ellos.

Apoyé sus ideas que pronto se convirtieron en _nuestras_ y recapacité demasiado tarde. La vida me golpeó de la peor manera para que aprendiera –y nunca se me olvidara- que al final del día, todos somos iguales sin importar nuestra raza y las variaciones de nuestra especie.

Perdí a mis hermanos., porque sé que Aberfoth nunca me perdonó por mi abandono y arrogancia. _Por Ariana._

Cerré os ojos intentando contener la emoción que siempre me embargaba al pensar en esos tiempos, pero los abrí de inmediato para esquivar apenas un rayo púrpura dirigido a mí.

Hubo una pausa en la que ambos nos miramos a los ojos; lo vi en sus pupilas: él sabía lo que estaba pensando. Sus labios se torcieron en esa sonrisa que siempre me fascinó.

Fueron los segundos más largos de mi vida, recuerdos atravesando mi mente de manera vertiginosa y terminando en esa imagen que quedó grabada en mi mente para siempre: el cuerpo de mi hermana.

"Se acabó, Gellert" dije de manera decidida iba a detener todo esto, costase lo que costase. Ahora sí, por el bien de todos.

.

_Uff, este me costó mucho. La verdad es que no sabía muy bien cómo expresar los sentimientos de Albus con la intensidad exacta. Espero que les haya gustado :D ¡Besos! _

_El siguiente es de Astoria Malfoy._


	2. Astoria Malfoy

**Disclaimer: Sorpresivamente, este fic me pertenece :D a excepción de los personajes –ya desearía yo haber pensado en este mundo :I**

**Summary: **Y es que todos tenemos algo de qué arrepentirnos, hasta aquellos que creímos tenían una vida perfecta. Serie de viñetas, hoy Astoria Malfoy.

.

Tomé la taza de té, respiré hondo y traté de tranquilizarme: ser una mujer perteneciente a una de las más antiguas familias traía sus cosas malas; _ no debo perder la paciencia, no debo perderla, _me repetía constantemente como un mantra. Pero la ira corría por mis venas distorsionando cualquier pensamiento coherente.

Tomé un sorbo de té y cerré los ojos. Mi pie golpeando el piso de manera rítmica arruinando mi fachada imperturbable.

Odiaba no poder gritar hasta quedarme sin voz como cierta pelirroja, según me habían contado. Pero como una Malfoy, debía mantenerme con dignidad y la boca bien cerrada cuando me encontraba molesta.

_¡Al carajo la dignidad!_

Después de recibir una carta del colegio donde me informaban de un 'accidente' que había sufrido mi hijo, no pude resistirme y fui a visitarlo.

Desde el momento en que lo vi, supe que eso no había sido un accidente. Aunque él había negado cualquier agresión hacia su persona, el hijo de los Potter –que se encontraba en la cama de al lado- lo había desmentido. Entre susurros y cuchicheos mientras Scorpius dormía, me había contado que unos chicos de grados mayores lo habían arrinconado por ser hijo de un asqueroso Mortífago y le habían dado una 'paliza', citando a Albus; quien ahora se encontraba en mi lista de Navidad junto con sus primos, pues habían intervenido a favor de mi hijo… y habían perdido, siendo unos pequeños de primero, pero lo quisieron ayudar y eso ya era algo.

Llena de rabia, había ido a reclamar a la directora, quien no tenía la menor idea de las agresiones que sufría mi bebé.

_¡Vaya directora que tenemos! No sabe lo que pasa es su propia escuela, _pensé airada mientras salía de su oficina.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras pude ver al matrimonio Potter y al Weasley (inseparables que eran) caminando hacia el despacho de Minerva. La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza cuando me vio e hicieron el amago de acercarse a hablar conmigo, pero algo que vieron en mi cara les dijo que probablemente no era el mejor momento.

Y ahora me encontraba al lado de mi hijo, que seguía dormitando plácidamente; escuché pasos acercarse y me levanté para correr a cualquiera que viniera, pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta cuando vi de quién se trataba.

Hacía años que no veía a aquella figura parada en las enormes puertas de la enfermería, aunque se notaba más viejo de la cara: arrugas surcaban aquellos rasgos que antaño eran perfectos como el mármol y aunque los años no pasaron en vano con él, el abolengo que manaba de él era tan palpable como la tensión en el ambiente, su postura no se había encorvado en lo absoluto y sus ojos, esas esmeraldas como las mías estaban clavados en el rostro de Scorpius, sus labios torcidos en una mueca irónica, tal vez pensando en el parecido con su padre. Finalmente, después de segundos que me parecieron eternos, hablé.

"Hola, padre" mi voz resonó por las paredes del lugar, mucho más vacilante de que pretendía, aunque no me sorprendía: él siempre había tenido ese efecto en mí.

"Y ahora… ¿te arrepientes?" dijo con ese tono grave que me transportó a miles de recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos.

"Este no es el lugar adecuado para hablar. Scorpius despertará en cualquier momento."

Soltó un resoplido de desprecio. "Veo que por más Malfoy que aclamen ser, la sangre Black tiene más peso en Narcissa y Draco,* ¿verdad?" traté de contener las lágrimas. Mi padre pocas veces había sido tan despectivo conmigo.

Suspiré, él me hizo una señal de que lo siguiera. Mientras caminábamos por los silenciosos pasillos de Hogwarts, no pude dejar de pensar en la última vez que lo vi. Había sido lo más doloroso que había vivido.

Se detuvo abruptamente al llegar a los jardines y me miró expectante.

"¿Y bien? Te hice una pregunta"

"Papá…" sacudió la cabeza molesto y mi garganta se secó. Incapaz de seguir, miré hacia el oscuro lago a nuestra derecha, llevándome a aquella última vez…

_¡Tú ya no eres mi hija!… ¡Estás muerta para mí!… ¡Largo!... ¡No me vuelvas a llamar padre!..._

Aquella frase había quedado grabada a fuego en mi mente. Y ya no pude retener las lágrimas; cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, pude encontrar en los suyos un destello de preocupación, pero se esfumó de inmediato para volver a aquella mirada de desprecio. Eso fue lo que me dio fuerza para hablar.

"Ciertamente los extraño…"

"Sabías a lo que te atenías cuando decidiste casarte con ese… mortífago."

"Draco no es un mortífago" contesté en el mismo tono. Él rodó los ojos restándole importancia a mi declaración.

"Torturó y tal vez mató en nombre de sus señor, si eso no es ser mortífago, dime entonces qué es."

"Sabes perfectamente que lo hizo por miedo, para asegurar la vida de su familia, no porque realmente lo quisiera…"

"Te estás haciendo tonta, Astoria" mi nombre sonó con dureza en su boca. "Tú y yo sabemos que él apoyaba esas ideas anti-muggles, escuchaste tan bien como yo esas historias de cuando se daba aires de grandeza desde años antes a la Guerra."

"Sí, e igualmente sabes que fue a causa de Lucius. Él esperaba conseguir su aprobación a cuesta de todo; pero se dio cuenta de que estaba mal desde que comenzó su primera misión."

"Y aún así, es culpable de la muerte de Dumbledore, y quién sabe cuántos más" dijo con dureza.

"Por miedo, por su familia, por él mis…"

"Pudo haberse rehusado y no lo hizo, Astoria. Y no traigas a cuento de nuevo el miedo por sus vidas" se adelantó antes de que siquiera pudiese hablar, "porque nosotros, siendo una familia de sangre limpia, nos negamos a participar en esa asquerosa caza de muggles y sus hijos. Importa el hecho de que contribuyó a una de las masacres más grandes y crueles de la historia. Y ahora… ahora tu hijo y tú misma sufren las consecuencias de eso" sentenció enfurecido.

El silencio se instaló mientras ambos manteníamos la mirada en el horizonte.

"Me preguntaste si ahora me arrepentía" comencé con un hilo de voz. "Y sí, me arrepiento de muchas cosas" mi padre abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido", pero no es por haberme casado y atado de por vida a un hombre marcado por la maldad, porque lo amo con el alma; ni me arrepiento de haber tenido un hijo con él, porque es la luz de nuestras vidas y lo mejor que nos ha pasado. Me arrepiento de perderte porque quería que tú me entregaras a Draco en mi boda; porque cuando estaba embarazada, tú y mamá fueron los primero en quienes pensé; porque cuando estuve de parto, necesité a mi papi más que nunca. Durante cada cumpleaños de Scorpius te extrañé." Respiré hondo, él hizo ademán de hablar, pero me le adelanté. "Me arrepiento de haber ido a Beauxbatons en lugar de Hogwarts, me arrepiento de no haber hechizado a los niños que atacaron a mi hijo por su apellido, me arrepiento de haber usado estos tacones en lugar de unas cómodas sandalias. Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, _papá, _pero de lo que más me arrepiento es de no haber estado ahí para Draco en la época más oscura de su vida" terminé fiera y desafiante. Su cara, completamente sorprendida y, por primera vez, mi padre no pudo recobrarse ni tuvo palabras para rebatir las mías. "Si me disculpas, debo cuidar de mi hijo."

Di media vuelta y me dirigí al castillo.

Atisbé a mi marido en la puerta de entrada con la cara imperturbable, pero en sus orbes grises pude ver preocupación, que desapareció en cuanto sonreí. Él hizo lo mismo y cuando llegué a su altura me ofreció su brazo, el cual tomé con gusto mientras caminábamos hacia nuestro hijo.

Lo observé de perfil y me sentí igual de enamorada que la primera vez que lo vi (después que terminara la guerra) y supe que esta vez no me arrepentiría de lo que había hecho y dicho.

Y me sentí liberada.

.

_La verdad es que para mí, este es un capítulo muy emotivo, ya que tengo rencillas con mi propio padre y sé muy bien lo doloroso que puede llegar a ser el decir todo aquello que se tiene que decir. Y también sé cómo se siente ese alivio y libertad justo después de decirlo._

_Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado de la misma manera en que yo disfruté escribirlo._

_(*) Cuando el papá dice eso, se refiere al hecho de que los Black suelen nombrar a sus descendientes con nombres de constelaciones, es este caso, Scorpius._

_Déjenme saber sus impresiones sobre el capítulo y esperen el siguiente;) que será el de Andy Tonks._


	3. Andrómeda Tonks

**Disclaimer: Sorpresivamente, este fic me pertenece :D a excepción de los personajes –ya desearía yo haber pensado en este mundo :I**

**Summary: **Y es que todos tenemos algo de qué arrepentirnos, hasta aquellos que creímos tenían una vida perfecta.

.

Miré las tumbas de mis hijos, mientras mi nieto gateaba por el pasto cerca de sus lápidas.

"Mira, Teddy. Ellos son tus papis, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de ellos?" ante el sonido de mi voz, el pequeño volteó hacia mi e hizo un sonido burbujeante. "Lucharon por nuestra libertad y para que pudieras crecer en un mundo que valiera la pena" era obvio que el niño no entendía mis palabras, pero creo que más bien yo intentaba consolarme a mí.

Seguí contándole historias por casi una hora, él ya había caído rendido en mis brazos y simplemente seguí hablando para no llorar. Suspiré cuando Teddy se dio la vuelta entre mis brazos y me puse de pie con dificultad.

La decisión llegó a mí de manera casi inconsciente y, de igual manera, me desaparecí para llegar a un lugar oscuro. De inmediato, me asusté. Habían pasado casi dos años desde esos tiempos oscuros, pero no me había atrevido a enfrentarla. Caminé por el césped haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Al llegar, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba seguro que se podía escuchar desde fuera. La miré por varios minutos, aquellas letras que me herían…

_Bellatrix Lestrange._

La verdad es que me había sorprendido que los altos mandos hubieran tenido la suficiente compasión para concederles tumbas a casi todos, menos a Tom, su cuerpo había sido desaparecido de la faz de la tierra para evitar cualquier intento oscuro de traerlo a la vida o algo así.

Me sentía como si ella me estuviera viendo con aquellos ojos llenos de odio y acusación, igual que siempre lo había hecho desde que decidí estar con Ted.

Con voz débil comencé a hablar. "Hola, Bella. Sé que han pasado muchos años desde aquella vez que nos vimos… pero necesitaba verte. Hablar contigo, porque, bueno, eres mi hermana mayor y… pues, nunca conociste a Dora. Y yo quería…" ya no pude retener mis lágrimas. "Bueno, yo quería presentarte a Teddy, él es mi nieto, ¿ves? Es tan especial como mi niña y mi yerno. ¿Sabías que es metamorfomago también? Ahorita está dormido, pero le encanta jugar y… bueno, es muy cariñoso… creo que te hubiese caído bien muchos años atrás si no supieras su origen. Es muy fácil de querer, a decir verdad…" me corté de inmediato. Y seguí en silencio por varios minutos.

"Te debes estar preguntando por qué estoy aquí. Sé que si nosotros hubiésemos perdido, tú no te molestarías en visitarme… tal vez ni siquiera sabrías dónde estaría mi cuerpo. Pero somos diferentes, hermana. Yo siempre te amé. Incluso cuando Dora dijo que habías asesinado a nuestro primo… me negué a creerlo, porque eso significaría que ya había desparecido aquella Bella que jugaba conmigo y con Cissy cuando éramos pequeñas, y yo no quería eso. Seguía... sigo aferrada a que nunca desapareció esa parte de ti… Sé que es tonto, porque estoy consciente de que me odiabas…"

Miré hacia el cielo, ya oscuro. "Te necesité, ¿sabes? Necesité a mis hermanas… pero no quería regresar a esa vida. Nunca me gustó y creo que eso lo supiste siempre, pero te cegaste creyendo que pensaba igual que tú, y de la misma manera yo me cegué al pensar que tú podrías cambiar. Ambas negamos nuestras naturalezas completamente opuestas. Me arrepiento de no haber hecho las paces cuando pude, contigo no. No me refiero a ti, sé que me hubieras matado en cuanto me vieses. Me refiero a ella, a nuestra dulce Cissy… tan pequeña y manipulable… que terminó con un Malfoy y creyó que pensaba igual que todos esos mortífagos…"

Por eso vine, Bella… vine a despedirme de tu fantasma y a decirte que aunque perdieses, siempre te amaré. Pero que tampoco tienes poder de lastimarme, nunca más. Vine a contarte que ahora soy feliz. Que aunque no tengo a mis hijos, tengo a su precioso bebé, que siempre será luz en mi vida y que nuestra familia es feliz. Con Harry, ahora me llevo muy bien con los Weasley. Y con Narcissa, porque por fin somos hermanas de nuevo, tengo a un sobrino que sufrió mucho, pero quiero que sepas que las heridas están sanando, y estamos luchando por ser felices… Que ya nunca podrás dañar a nadie y eso es lo mejor de todo, hermana. Hasta nunca."

Dejé un beso en su lápida y me di la vuelta para jamás volver.

.

_La verdad es que siempre me pregunté cuáles eran los pensamientos de Andy hacia Bellatrix, y no sé… siento que eran muuuy confusos, digo, yo tengo una hermana y me pongo a pensar si estuviésemos en esa situación… creo que no podría odiarla de verdad, pero tampoco creo que podría perdonarla._

_Y bueno , muchas gracias por los favoritos, las alertas y los reviews de: _miss romanctic2, Bettelgeuse y lunarisita.

_Espero que les haya gustado, y nos leeremos luego con Minerva McGonagall :D_


End file.
